Stranded
by machomatthew29350
Summary: A girl named Matthew is stranded in Fiore and meets new friends and tries to get back home. Will she make it?
1. Chapter 1

**MATTHEW'SPOV**

I stood there letting the wind blow my long blonde hair. There were dark clouds in the sky. I was playing basketball with my brother Ricky and Conner.

''He's coming.'' I whispered to my self. I looked at my watch. 1:20 PM. August 29, 2015.I saw a black figure walking past the stop sign. He had black hair and a black cloak with the hood down. Zeref. Hey I would know I watch Fairy Tail. I even got Lucy's whip and all of her Celestial keys[Amazon].

''Guys you need to get to Connor's front porch. Now!'' I said and they went there. I pulled Lucy's whip out. I tried to slash the guy but it didn't work.

''Zeref! What do you want?'' I yelled

''I want you in Fiore so I can kill you.'' He said and a light green portal appeared under my feet and I sank to my knees. Noah, Connor, Kaylen, Genna. I'll see you someday in the future.

''AHHHH!'' I screamed It hurt like hell. Then I felt myself falling and I blacked out.

.

.

.

Whaa

.

.

.

.

.

I could barely breathe and I crawled forward when I realized I was in a forest I saw a clearing and a guy was in it. I crawled towards him. I crawled close enough to grab his pants leg and I pulled as hard as I could but then I blacked out.

 **Natsu'sPOV**

I stood with ice-freak, Erza and Luce when I felt something on my pants I turned around and I saw a kid on the ground. I picked her up.

''Erza.'' I said she turned around.

''We have to rush her to Wendy.'' She said and we ran to the guild. We took her to the infirmary and Wendy came up. We waited a while when we heard screaming. We rushed into there.

* * *

Hi everybody, Follow, Fav and tell me if you want Lissana to be a bitch or not.

Natsu: I didn't get to fight anything.

Me and Lucy: Too bad

Natsu: :[


	2. Chapter 2

***Matthew walks out on stage***

 **Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

 **Audience: Boo!**

 **Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

 **Audience: WHAT?!**

 **Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

 ***Matthew walks off stage***


	3. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

 **Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

 **Audience: -_-**

 **Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

 **Audience: YAY!**

 **Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_ ] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

 **Red-Angry**

 **Orange-Amused**

 **Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

 **Green Embarrassed**

 **Blue-Happy**

 **Pink-Excited**

 **Brown/Hazel-Scared**

 **Grey-Sad**

 **Purple-Unknown**

 **Black-Unknown**

 **White-Unknown**

 ***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

 **So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek:**

 **Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

 ***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*** **Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

 ***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

 ***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
